


louder than the storm

by plethora



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plethora/pseuds/plethora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa loves all the late morning moments she gets with Flo, and tucks them away in her chest like secrets. </p>
<p>[Or: fluff about how Flo loves to sleep in and Isa loves Flo.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	louder than the storm

Flo loves to wake up late. She loves late nights and scrawling in her diary and writing lyric ideas on spare sheets of paper until her eyelids are drooping, but she loves coming around late most of all. Isa lays and looks at her, captivated.

 

“You're watching me sleep again, you creep.” Flo grumbles, and sinks deeper into the sheets until all that can be seen of her is her red, red hair fanned across the pillow.

 

Isa rolls closer and flings an arm around her.

 

“Technically you're awake. You just spoke. Makes it not creepy. It means I'm being romantic.”

 

“I am definitely not awake.” she says, but leans back into Isa's embrace.

 

Isa peels back the quilt and kisses her cheek delicately. Outside, the rain is hammering down, dull clouds hung heavily in the sky. It's so dark it looks like dusk, almost. Isa totally gets the appeal of not making a move from the bed all day. They could spend hours on end just cuddling and being next to one another. Like she said. _Romantic._

 

“I made you coffee.” she says, and Flo cracks one eye open. “It's in your favourite mug and everything.”

 

“I knew there was a reason I decided to go out with you.” she replies, and squirms until she's sat up. “Gimmie.”

 

Isa hands it over and watches her sip. Strong coffee, splash of milk, one sugar. Blue cup with the brown swirling pattern and chip on the handle. She makes a quiet little _mm_ sound as she drinks and Isa has the impulsive little urge to kiss her again, so she does.

 

“Careful, I'll spill it!” Flo chides, but there's no heat in it, and Isa turns so that she can tangle their legs together, pressing her cold feet to Flo's calves.

 

“You're really not a morning sort of person, are you?”

 

There's a flash of lightning, and Flo glances out the window, distracted. She counts the seconds until the thunder cracks, lips moving silently. _Three, four, five, six -bang._

 

“Mm? No. Mornings are overrated. Terrible things. Must be avoided at all costs.”

 

Isa nods, mock serious.

 

“Absolutely. Rising before eleven – pointless. Would bring bad luck. Somehow.”

 

Flo sets her mug down, then nudges her.

 

“You're mocking me.”

 

“Yes. What else would I do?”

 

“Just when I was about to say how mornings are made so much better by you being here. Just when I was about to wax lyrical about your many charms!”

 

“Oi, you can still totally do that. I'm not going to stop you.”

 

“No, no. That's your chance gone. Gone!”

 

She laughs, a bright giggle of a thing, and Isa's heart thumps a little faster. She's so beautiful and lovely and she doesn't even know it.

 

“I love you.” she says, voice wobbling inexplicably.

 

Flo smiles at her and gives her a squeeze, curling into her until she can rub their noses together.

 

“Love you too.”

 

The lightning flashes again, illuminating Flo in profile. Isa thinks about how lucky a girl she is, and her heart beats in her chest with a ferocity to rival the thunder. After so much pining and years of angst, they're together and it's all real. Flo is warm under her hands and soft and very much hers. _Yes_ , she thinks. _Lucky indeed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This really is the most sickly thing I have ever written, but I DO NOT CARE. I love these women so much.


End file.
